


Wings of the Abyss

by TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angel/Titan Baby, Blood and Violence, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Don't Like Don't Read, I promise I'll try and work on writing....but SCHOOL, M/M, Mpreg, On Haitus, Titan Shifter!Eren, Top Eren Yeager, Winged!Levi, lmao I'm not good with tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou/pseuds/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has hidden his wings for as long as he can remember and Eren has become the capitals dog because of his titan powers. When Eren peeks in on the corporal one night during an expedition and sees Levi’s wings. He freaks and “blacks out”, only to wake up with a pleasure stricken, panting, Levi underneath him. Eren’s confused but that doesn’t mean he can’t indulge in his submissive corporal until the end of the night. </p><p>Only, shit goes haywire and Levi ends up preggos with a titan/angel baby.</p><p>(Or the one where Eren gets to bang the living shit out of Levi and them Levi ends up preggos.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avast That Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciencefictioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/gifts), [ERERIWORLD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERERIWORLD/gifts), [CaptainoftheRirenShip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainoftheRirenShip/gifts).



> This is my first Ereri fic and this ship has grown on me like a leech and I can't get enough of it! Hope you like!

 

> _"We know not what we are, but what we may be."_
> 
> _~William Shakespeare_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

_The flames lap at Levi’s calves like crows at leftover kill. He is afraid. Afraid of what has happened. Afraid of himself._

_He crouches on the floor covering his tiny ears only to tug his hands away with a hiss of pain. There’s a red substance dripping off of his fingers. Dripping from his ears._

_Blood._

_Levi shoots up and grasps at his ears. More of the horrid substance oozing out, making his head spin and causing him to sway on his small, dirty feet._

_“Mama…?” He can’t decipher his own words from the ones spit in flames. The words that are causing the bleeding from his ears. The bleeding in his heart. The bleeding in his soul.They whisper horrible things. Telling him he’s worthless and it’s his destiny to die in these very flames. The flames that burn and demolish the mansion he once called home._

_“Levi?! Baby, where are you!” He swings a hand from his head to the front of his eyes, trying and failing to block out the red he sees everywhere._

_“Is that you, Levi?! Baby, please, answer me!?” The words echo and bounce through the youths head like a rubber ball. He tries and fails, and tries and fails again, to latch onto them and find the remote island of this blood red sea. The words eventually fade out and Levi lets out a scream of frustration._

_All he ever wanted to do was blow out the candle with a small gust of wind from his right wing, instead he ended up knocking it over, causing the deaths of his family, the fall of his world._

_“Levi, baby, it’s not your fault.”_

_**It’s not your fault.** _

_“It’s not your fault, Levi.”_

_**Not your fault** **.**  Not your fault, believe that. It’s-_

_“...not your fault.”_

* * *

Levi jolted awake, hands shooting to the sides of his head, and bringing them back down in a flash to check for the crimson red substance. Levi sighed in content when none was found, and pushed himself up from his sleeping bag with a groan. He could feel the feathers of his dull black wings, twisted and bruised, from a night of nothing but tossing and turning. With a huff, he lifted his right hand to the small of his back and pressed.

He never knew why when he pushed into the small of his back gently, although none too gently considering the corporal lacked the ability to be truly gentle with anything, his midnight tainted “appendages”, as Levi prefered to call them, folded in and disappeared in the very spot he had just applied pressure to.

“Corporal?” Ah, there was the voice Levi had wet dreams about. The voice that belonged to a certain turquoise eyed, tan skinned, hot tempered, and rather handsome, brat.

“Corporal, we should leave soon, don't ya think? The sun is high and we need to at least get as far back as wall Rose by daybreak.” Eren’s voice sounded rough and yet somehow angelic to the older man. Like a mother able to scold and yet sooth child, always comforting even in the most devastating of times.

With a low grunt of “yes”, Levi pulled on a loose button up white dress shirt, making sure it was without a speck of grime, and began to pull all of his sleeping supplies in. After he had finished getting dressed in the small tent, including putting on his maneuver gear, he pulled the bag with all his supplies up and unzipped the flap on the tent. Climbing out, Levi ‘tsked’ at Eren and tossed it to the younger boy, the latter catching it with a grunt and a low sound of discontent.

Whistling for Reiner to get his ass where the corporal was, Levi telling him to put up his tent and walking away from the groans Reiner let loose, the corporal began his morning “walk of hell”, as the scouts like to call it, and shouted for everyone's attention.

“Alright, brats! We leave in ten, so pack up fast or get left behind!” This time, he glared at all who let out audible groans, although he could tell every single one of them wanted to.

The man took his eyes off of the brats under his command and started taking in his surroundings. The night before, when they decided to rest here, Levi had been too worn down and sleepy to take in just _where_ they had camped, although he hadn't showed how fatigued he was to the scouts, obviously. He was too proud for that, although he would never admit it.

_Along with the many other things you won't admit, corporal Levi._

He let out a huff. Saddened by the realization of his inner voice being, quite depressingly, the voice of Eren Jaeger.

_Aw, Corporal, so you **do** care about me. How sentimental._

**Get out of my fucking head, you shitty brat.**

_I’m not the real Eren, remember? I’m just the voice who you like to masterbate to and have wet dreams about. Can’t blame me for being here._

**I swear on the titans, Eren, if you don’t stop talking right now, I’ll cut off your dick and feed it to the real Eren, just to give him a taste of his own, in all meaning of the word, medicine!**

_Ouch, Levi, that hurt. Don't pop a boner while looking at my smexy body today! Jaeger out!_

Levi realized that he had finished walking the perimeter of the encampment and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He should really get a new voice. Better to have shitty glasses as his subconscious voice than Eren, the only one who will constantly brag about how the corporal will “check out his smexy body all day long.”

Levi sighed, needing some excitement in his life and grumpily strut over to the scouts.

“Time to go, little shits! Mount and lets roll!”

If Levi stared longer than he should have at Eren’s ass when he went to straddle his horse, nobody dared say anything.


	2. Eren Fucking Jaeger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji finds out and Levi is finally overthrown?

“Don’t you _dare_ blame this on me, shitty glasses!”

The day had started off nice; packing and leaving camp and then starting on the journey towards wall Rose. Stopping to eat lunch, which consisted of cheese, bread, and a cup of water. Two cups if lucky.

That peace lasted all of about two seconds.

The scouts had been bombarded by a group of thugs and Levi had been knocked unconscious and dragged to their encampment only to be shackled to a tree with Hanji, of all people.

Now, don’t you dare start ranting about how Levi is ‘Humanity’s Strongest’ and he could never be subdued, because the guards had already started to brag about taking him down before the corporal managed to kick one of them in the balls before he could say “ _shit_.” Yet, for future reference, the **only** reason Levi could _ever_ get knocked out or killed would have to be either the attackers had a freaking GOD on their side or Levi was too caught up in, not so subtly, staring at the brats ass.

Levi was backing himself up with the latter.

“Hehehe, _Levi_ , yoooouuu can’t deeenyyy! ‘Dat ‘deyyyy fuuuucked you uuuuuup!”  Hanji whispered, acting as if they were in some kind of secret mission type shit. They had drugged her, knowing that she would be “smart enough” to get them out of here. Not that Levi wasn’t, those stupid bastards, doubting him and tying him up with Hanji. Nothing worse than being held hostage with a off the wall evil scientist breathing the same air.

_It’s probably because of how small you are. Hehe, they could squat and you’d still be shorter than them._

**Hey! Don’t talk shit on my stature! I can still kick your ass, Jaeger!**

_Lies. Sorry to say, babe, but looks like you’re gonna end up drugged again. Don’t let them take advantage of your Majesty Shortness. Save that virgin ass for me!_

***blushes on the outside as well as the inside***

_Remember last time when you got wasted? Ha!_

**Not now, Eren, I’m warning you.**

_What are you gonna do? Chop your own head off? I wanna see you hammered again, Corporal!_

**I wasn’t HAMMERED! I was just tipsy…a little more...than usual.**

_Riiiiight, heichou! hehe_

**Shut the hell up and fade, Jaeger.**

_Yes, sir! Jaeger out!_

“Hanji, for once, I need you to pull your shit together. I’m not going to say that again in your useless lifetime so do what you’re told! Now!” Levi didn’t have the time to play wacko with Hanji. Especially after being internally embarrassed, by his own subconscious guide. Although Levi didn’t think Eren would be of any help when it came to guiding. The kid could get lost in his own freaking tent! So either Hans gets her shit together this instant or she gets left behind.

Levi decided that instead of letting himself get caught in Hanji, he would tug on the ropes binding their hands, checking to see if the idiot thugs had tied a loose knot. His index finger slipped across a loose piece too small for the any finger other than his pinky to fit and Levi smirked.

Bingo.

The knot closest to his hand was loose enough for Levi to slip his pinky in and stretch the rope until it tugged the knot of the second out and around the original loop.

“Hanji, last _fucking_ call; pull your shit together!” When Levi turned to look at the squad leader, he was surprised to find himself met with perfectly composed, chocolate eyes. Blinking, he quickly managed to flip his facial expression from surprised to indifferent in all of about a second.

“If you’d please excuse my earlier behavior, Corporal, I’d like to know what the hell is going on?” Times like these were when Hanji got way too close to scaring the shit out of Levi. (Yet another thing he wouldn’t admit.) She would stop being her hyperactive self and go into this intense mode that could shock people even more monotone than Levi normally was. Her voice, body language, and whole demeanor would change and you’d be left speechless, staring like a fish out of water. **  
**

Levi cleared his throat and looked Hanji straight in the eye, explained what had happened and telling her he had just undid the knot tying their hands. After he had given her the events statistics, she nodded and pulled her hands from behind her, Levi doing the same. The Corporal had not noticed that their hands had stayed behind them during the conversation even after he had said they were free.

“So you mean to tell that the squad’s been captured and now we have to go find them, right along with staying undetected?” Hanji asked, eyebrows raised so that they disappeared into her bangs.

Levi nodded, “That too.” He then started to think about what had happened to the squad, key Hanji’s words of saving them.

_What if they had been taken to another camp? Did thugs like this even have enough money to afford the equipment to set up a second camp? Is Eren okay? Is he hurt? Worst of all, is he dead? Did everyone else except Levi and Hanji get taken, killed, tortured? Oh my god, what if they raped Eren?_

All the questions swarming Levi’s head sent him on the verge of having a panic attack. Hanji seemed to notice this, although she didn’t directly tell him to calm down, she helped him calm by rubbing a soothing hand up and down his back.

Levi gave her a grateful glance and went back into the jumble of his own thoughts. It was unusual for the corporal to act this severely towards a small interference such as this. His actions had Hanji’s head reeling, trying to figure out why he would act like this.

Did he come to care that much about his small band of soldiers? No, Levi didn’t just ‘come to care’ about anything other than the people he trusted and loved. And although he’d known them all for years, he didn’t exactly love them. Trust, yeah, but love? No way.

Maybe he cares about one individual in the team? Hanji thought over who the corporal had kept his attention on constantly, who he would work and bitch at more than any of the others. Suddenly, like a freight train had smashed right into the side of Hanji’s head, the person who the corporal grew to care for, to _love_ , came to her.

Eren fucking Jaeger.

Well, Corporal, who knew you could be such a softy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eating a pizza lunchable and writing this out. Hehe! Happy Mothers Day!
> 
> On the other hand, my laptop is going through some issues and I've sent it in to get fixed. The problem is, they've said that because they've had so many of them sent in recently, they won't be able to get it back to me until late August/ early September. So who knows when I'll be able to update again. I'm pretty sure that it's going to take so long only because they have to sent it to the the next company over cause of their over-fullness. And fuuuuck I'm disappointed. So don't give up on me just yet! Byt trust me, when I do update, it'll be WORTH IT! :D

**Author's Note:**

> So Levi, you like what you see? *wink wink* pervertttt aleeeert! 
> 
> ~Sempai


End file.
